Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Los Black no podían ser ignorados. Quizás los amabas o podías odiarles, pero nunca ignorarles. Regulus Black fue el más invisible de todos los Black, sin embargo aún así muchas miradas se enfocaron en él durante su corta vida. Miradas que a veces llevaron besos o algo más. / 10Pairings Regulus Black. Slash. / Finalizado
1. I- Sirius Black -I

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Advertencia de Slash.

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En cierto momento está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**I.- Sirius Black -.I**

* * *

Desde que fue un niño, Regulus siempre persiguió la fuerte figura de su hermano Sirius. Quizás solo tuviese un año más que él, pero con su personalidad exultante y su energía inagotable, Sirius parecía que tuviese 5 más. El menor de los hermanos Black siempre fue más callado, más analítico de su ambiente, pensando dos o tres veces las cosas antes de hacerlas, totalmente distinto a su hermano mayor.

Sirius hasta llegaba a decir que no parecían ser hermanos, ocasionando siempre las lágrimas del pequeño. Las lágrimas de Regulus solían tener la habilidad de convocar a Walburga como si fuese un hechizo (y quizás lo fuese) por lo que el mayor siempre procuraba acallarle lo más rápido posible, y esa forma era con un beso.

Un suave beso en los labios de Regulus, que no importaba si tuviese cuatro o diez años, siempre le acallaba. Cuando eran pequeños Regulus solía sonreír brillantemente y abrazar su hermano mientras chillaba algo como «_¡Te quiero, hermano!_», pero ya de grandes el menor solo inclinaba la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas y sin llorar. Eso era suficiente para Sirius.

El último beso lo compartieron en el Andén 9 ¾, cuando ni Orion ni Walburga observaban y Regulus trataba de controlar las lágrimas que le desbordaban los ojos por la idea de que Sirius se marchase por un año y él no poder seguirle.

Sirius había vigilado que sus padres estuviesen ocupados charlando con otros padres de "alta alcurnia" y se había inclinado sobre Regulus para besarle mientras los cubría a ambos del resto de la gente por un pilar. Las lágrimas nunca cayeron, mientras las miradas de ambos Black se encontraban. Sirius le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y le sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho consigo mismo de poder controlar aún a su hermanito.

—No pasa nada, Reg, volveré en Navidad y te contaré todo sobre Hogwarts. Es una promesa.

La mirada inocente y suplicante del menor que preguntaba silenciosamente "_¿De verdad?_" ocasionó que Sirius no pudiese más que volver a inclinarse y besar sus labios una última vez, asintiendo a la pregunta nunca dicha.

—De verdad.

Ambos hermanos se habían dado un abrazo al lado de sus padres cuando el pito del Expreso avisó que estaban prontos a partir. Sirius hizo oídos sordos a las últimas advertencias de Walburga y le guiñó un ojo a Regulus mientras se montaba en el tren, dejando al pequeño con el corazón esperanzado y los labios aún sonrosados.

Ninguno sabiendo que una lechuza arruinaría todo cuando contase que el heredero de los Black por primera vez en siglos había roto la tradición y ahora portaba un león en el pecho y el repudio hacia su hogar en el corazón. Y eso incluía al menor.

**_Continúa..._**

* * *

_Primera parte de este fic. Surgió por un pensamiento un tanto aleatorio y de mi amor por Regulus, espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario! todos los comentarios me hacen feliz y me hacen tener más ánimo para publicar el siguiente capítulo rápido. ¡Gracias!_


	2. II- Andromeda Black -II

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. Advertencia de Slash.

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En cierto momento está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**II.- Andromeda Black **

* * *

La primera mujer a quien Regulus creyó amar fue a Andromeda. Era un tanto mayor que él y un tanto rebelde, pero siempre fue dulce e interesada en él, como ninguna de las demás primas lo fue jamás.

Bellatrix no se interesaba en el pequeño Black como tampoco Narcissa, demasiado ocupada persiguiendo otros nobles sangre pura en las reuniones sociales. Sirius era más interesante a los ojos de esas dos hermanas que el pequeño Regulus que se quedaba en una esquina charlando con quien se acercase a él.

¿Y quién se acercaba a él? Generalmente damas mayores que solían comentarle sobre lo lindo que era cuando era más pequeño y como había crecido aún más guapo para sus doce años. La mayoría solo eran amables, pero algunas tenían un brillo ligeramente siniestro en la mirada que ocasionaba que el estómago de Regulus se apretase y sus mejillas se encendiesen en contra de su voluntad, suplicando porque alguien le salvase de su compañía. Y quien siempre lo hacía era Dromeda.

—Gracias —susurró de corazón mientras trataba de bailar lo más decentemente que podía, en agradecimiento al rescate de su prima. Andromeda solo reía mientras se movía con elegancia en la pista, permitiendo a Regulus llevarle en su posición de varón—, realmente me salvaste.

—Eres demasiado bonito para ser dejado a tu suerte. Sirius lo sabía antes, supongo que Gryffindor le hizo olvidarlo—se encogió de hombros la joven mientras sacudía su hermoso cabello castaño por sobre su hombro.

Él no quería hablar de Sirius. No cuando había pasado dos años sin hablar con él más que para discutir, no cuando no había vuelto a sentir sus manos más que para darle un golpe, no cuando sus labios ya no le daban besos sino que insultos hirientes.

Andromeda pareció distinguir su cambio de ánimo, por lo que no insistió sobre el tema. Ella era bastante más alta, pero ambos bailaban bien, cómodos. Ella le preguntó sobre Hogwarts y Regulus le preguntó sobre su corazón, haciéndola reír.

—Ahí está, solo pero tranquilo —por algún motivo el menor no pudo creerle, pero asintió un poco. Los ojos claros de la joven le atravesaron como solo un Black era capaz de hacerlo y al final sonrió mientras se inclinaba cerca de su oído susurrando con travesura— ¿Quieres volver loca a la gente?

El menor no alcanzó a responder (aunque probablemente hubiese dicho que sí), porque Andromeda ya había depositado sus labios sobre los de Regulus en un beso suave mientras ambos seguían bailando. La sorpresa paralizó un momento al chico, pero luego de eso comenzó a responder con tranquilidad y gusto, incluso atreviéndose a acercar un poco más a él la cintura de la mayor.

Se separaron luego de un rato ambos sonriendo brillantemente, sin necesidad de mirar de reojo para saber que la mayoría de la gente estaba exclamando escandalizada o sorprendida. Al final, eran primos hermanos, y yendo más allá, casi ocho años les separaban.

Regulus fue increpado airadamente por Sirius más tarde, para en casa ser preguntado por su madre sobre sus sentimientos por Dromeda. Él dijo la verdad, que siempre había creído amarla, pero luego de ese beso que fue perfecto y a la vez vacío, supo que ninguno era para el otro.

Cuando toda la familia supo de la "_deshonra_" de Andromeda al escoger a un muggle y abandonar su casa, Regulus solo pudo sonreír y desearle toda la felicidad que merecía. Porque ella siempre fue de esa forma, única, atrevida y dulce como ninguna y solo merecía lo mejor aunque fuera lejos de la familia.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_Dromeda siempre será mi prima favorita, dijo Sirius, y yo creo que Regulus hubiese pensado igual. Los dos son muy parecidos en muchas cosas y pienso que hubiesen compartido esa opinión.  
¡Muchas gracias a Adriana11 por su review y a quienes le pusieron follow a la historia! Si les gusta me haría muy feliz poder saberlo, ya tengo el fic casi acabado, así que si hay interés podría subir dos caps diarios si quieren uvu  
¡Besos y gracias por leer!_


	3. III- Lucius Malfoy -III

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En cierto momento está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**III.- Lucius Malfoy **

* * *

No es necesario ser mago para poder sentir las miradas sobre uno. A veces se tiene esa sensación incómoda de unos ojos clavados en la nuca, pero cuando giras no encuentras a nadie mirando en tu dirección y al final terminas creyendo que es solo parte de tu imaginación. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Regulus siempre que pasaba por el lado del grupito de 7mo año de Slytherin, no viendo a nadie observarle, pero sintiéndolo cuando no miraba.

Hasta que el observador se hizo presente.

Estaba en el baño de hombres común de Slytherin porque a Barty le había dado uno de sus usuales ataques pre exámenes y no quería abrir la puerta. Podría haber peleado, pero Regulus prefería dejarlo por la paz. Así que allí estaba, pasada medianoche preparándose para orinar cuando alguien entró.

Al estar solo en el lugar, el Black obviamente miró a quien había entrado, topándose con la mirada afilada de Lucius Malfoy que le observó por un momento de arriba hacia abajo hasta volver a enfocarse en sus ojos. Por algún motivo Regulus se sintió intimidado, mientras volvía a enfocarse en su asunto entre manos.

—Malfoy.

—Black —le respondió la voz permanentemente aburrida del hombre, mientras se escuchaba caminar hacia los urinarios. Había seis, pero por algún motivo el de 7mo escogió exactamente el que estaba a su derecha. Regulus tragó saliva inconscientemente—, bonita noche.

¿En serio? ¿En serio eso es lo que Lucius Malfoy estaba diciendo para armarle conversación? Antes que eso ¿Malfoy le estaba armando conversación?. No importa que fuese un Black o cuan pura fuese su sangre, para Malfoy y su grupito los de cursos inferiores no valían nada y Regulus jamás había recibido una palabra de él, más que en una ocasión para regañarle en su calidad de Prefecto. Regulus llevaba tres años en Hogwarts y Malfoy jamás se había mostrado interesado en darle conversación.

Mirándole con algo de curiosidad, Regulus pudo ver en los ojos celestes la misma mirada libidinosa que había visto tantas veces en esas mujeres mayores en las fiestas de sociedad. Pudo ver el deseo y de pronto supo a quién pertenecía la mirada penetrante que le perseguía a veces en Slytherin. Tragó saliva una vez más y acabó asintiendo, desviando apenas un segundo sus ojos hacia lo que las manos de Lucius sujetaban, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras volvía a mirar a otro lado.

—Es una bonita noche.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy se graduó Regulus tuvo que reconocerse aliviado. Quizás Malfoy nunca hubiese forzado sus manos sobre él, pero su mirada le hacía sentir violado cada vez que se lo encontraba tanto en un pasillo solitario como en los baños. Lo más terrible es que varias veces deseó que el mayor simplemente se lanzase de una vez porque la espera era lo peor.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_Hasta a mi me pone nerviosa la mirada de Lucius en las películas. _

_¡Muchas gracias a Athena-Black12 y a Adriana11 por sus reviews! Se les recuerda que este es un fic mayormente slash, donde cada capítulo corresponde a Regulus en situaciones con personajes diferentes._

_Advierto desde ya que si son sensibles respecto a temas sexuales es mejor que se salten el próximo capítulo, puede herir sensibilidad (hiere la mía)._

_¡Todos los comentarios son agradecidos y me ayudan a tener ánimo para publicar y escribir! ¡Besos y gracias!_


	4. IV- Barty Crouch Jr -IV

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: M ****_ADVERTENCIA DE ESCENA SEXUAL_**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En cierto momento está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

¡ADVERTENCIA DE ESCENA SEXUAL! Pueden saltarse este capítulo si no se sienten cómodos.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**IV.- Barty Crouch Jr.-IV**

* * *

Regulus descubrió que le gustaba a Barty a mediados del cuarto año de ambos cuando le despertó algo húmedo en el rostro y una respiración agitada. Se hizo el dormido escuchando un «_Mierda_» y un hechizo limpiador que quitó aquello que había manchado su cara.

En ese momento no comprendió que había ocurrido, perdido aún en el sueño, pero a la noche siguiente decidió descubrirlo. Llevaba una semana tomando Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños, por pesadillas recurrentes, por lo que esa noche procuró no tomarla, manteniéndose despierto pero haciéndose el dormido hasta altas horas de la madrugada, creyendo ya que nada ocurriría. El pelinegro estaba a punto de caer a los brazos de Morfeo cuando unos ruidos le llamaron la atención haciéndole despertar de su adormecimiento.

Movimiento en una cama, las cortinas de la suya corridas y un casi inaudible "_accio_" fue todo lo que escucho. Con los ojos cerrados y simulando dormir, nada podía saber Regulus. Se mantuvo así por largos minutos mientras un sonido algo húmedo se empezaba a escuchar. Un sonido que el menor de los Black podía identificar.

Abriendo lentamente uno de sus ojos casi imperceptiblemente, aprovechándose de la poca luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana pudo ver como de pie a un lado de su cama, demasiado cerca de su rostro, se encontraba Barty Crouch Jr masturbándose silenciosamente con algo que parecía un calzoncillo alrededor del pene. Apenas le costó un momento a Regulus notar que ese era de hecho su propia ropa interior, el cual había dejado en la pila de ropa sucia para que los elfos la lavasen.

El color comenzó a subir por su rostro protegido en la oscuridad mientras la velocidad de la mano de Barty aumentaba. No se escuchaban gemidos, solo el sonido de la hombría erecta siendo frotada. Y entonces algo húmedo se frotó con sus labios.

Regulus creyó que iba a morir de vergüenza cuando notó que aquello mojado que se frotaba contra sus labios no era más ni menos que la cabeza bulbosa del pene de Barty. Se sintió avergonzado y humillado al mismo tiempo, violado por aquel que era casi un amigo, su compañero de casa. Pensó en morderle, arrancarle el miembro de un mordisco furioso, pero entonces escuchó el sollozo.

—Reg… Regulus.

Toda su furia se escapó como agua entre los dedos. Su nombre pronunciado con pasión y deseo, pero también dolor, acalló todo el enfado de su mente. Incluso pensó en sacar la lengua y darle un consuelo físico ya que el menor de los Black se conocía bien y sabía que jamás podría darle un consuelo sentimental. Barty jamás podría ganar su corazón, y de alguna manera creía que Barty también había llegado a esa conclusión por eso no pedía nada de él.

Un sonido ahogado en la garganta ajena dio la advertencia a Regulus, sin embargo nada sintió. Probablemente el otro Slytherin había atrapado su corrida con la tela, o con su propia mano. Pensó que eso sería todo y ya podría dormir, pero entonces unos labios secos se toparon con los suyos en un beso torpe.

Cuando Regulus se despertó a la mañana siguiente Barty se veía ojeroso y cansado. Uno de sus compañeros le comentó que si tenía problemas para dormir le debería pedir a Black algo de su poción para no soñar y Regulus decidió lanzar el anzuelo.

—Lo siento, se me acabó _anteayer_.

Los ojos del menor de los Black buscaron los de Crouch pero este jamás le miró.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_Me demoré publicando esto porque me sentía insegura con esta viñeta. Barty está loco para mí, aún así lo adoro y quiero poder utilizarlo bien en algún fic. Esto simplemente tómenlo como lo que es, algo sin sentido, un impulso adolescente del rubio/pelirrojo por el enamoramiento unilateral. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Publicaré lo antes posible el siguiente!_


	5. V- Remus Lupin -V

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En cierto momento está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**V.- Remus Lupin.-V**

* * *

Siempre le veía en compañía de su hermano y los otros dos leones. Rubio, callado, estudioso y prefecto. Solía sonreír de manera tan cálida como el sol de verano, pero cuando se enfadaba su mirada marrón parecía dorada y sabía tantos hechizos dolorosos como Potter y el mayor de los Black. Regulus agradecía que él jamás había sido el blanco de uno de ellos.

En la biblioteca casi siempre estaba solo. Se sentaba entre un mar de libros a redactar largas tareas en pergaminos probablemente el doble de la extensión mínima pedida por los profesores. Saludaba con buenos días, daba las gracias por todo, siempre llevaba chocolate en el bolsillo y no tenía problemas en ayudar a aquel que se lo solicitase.

Regulus le conocía bien. Después de todo, llevaba observándolo desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Al comienzo era solo por la pregunta de "¿Cómo alguien así puede ser amigo de mi hermano?" para luego de un tiempo la pregunta mutar dolorosamente en "¿Cómo alguien así puede gustarle a mi hermano?". Hoy ya estaba casi en cómo es que Remus Lupin podía ser todo para Sirius.

Muchas veces se había preguntado a si mismo que es lo que hacía tan especial a Lupin. No se había demorado demasiado en descubrir su licantropía ¿qué otra cosa podría explicar sus ausencias mensuales en luna llena y esa gran cantidad de cicatrices? Regulus no comprendía como es que Hogwarts en su totalidad no lo habían descubierto… o quizás es que en las habilidades de Lupin estaba la de pasar desapercibido, aunque esto no funcionase con el menor de los Black. O con ningún Black.

Le miraba mucho, al comienzo por necesidad de comprender y ya después de cuatro años por costumbre. Nunca se sentaban juntos en la biblioteca, pero a veces Lupin le sonreía cuando le atrapaba observándole, forzándolo a desviar la mirada avergonzado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué su corazón le latía rápido con esa sonrisa? Regulus se odiaba por eso, sabiendo que debería sentir rencor hacia aquel que había conseguido el corazón de Sirius sin que ninguno de los dos pareciese haberlo notado aún. Regulus lo sabía, después de todo él siempre les miraba a ambos.

—Se te cayó esto —un pergamino con su redacción para pociones fue puesta sobre su mesa, mientras Lupin le sonreía. Llevaba en la mano un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Regulus sabía que esa era la materia favorita del licántropo, irónicamente. ¿No en ese ramo se enseña cómo defenderse de los hombres lobo?

—Gracias —respondió el Slytherin automáticamente, ganándose una sonrisa aún más brillante del prefecto.

Regulus le vio caminar con tranquilidad hacia su propio lugar, unas mesas más allá, y tuvo que apoyar la frente sobre el libro que leía. Él aún no comprendía que es lo que hacía tan especial a Remus Lupin, sin embargo el comprendía perfectamente porque es que su hermano Sirius estaba loco por él.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_Perdón la tardanza, mi pc se arruinó, y por suerte había enviado parte del fic a una amiga, así que lo puedo seguir. Agradezco un millón todos los reviews, mañana subo el próximo capítulo, ojalá les siga gustando!_


	6. VI- Narcissa Black -VI

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En cierto momento está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**VI.- Narcissa Black .-VI**

* * *

—… así que le dije que sí, por lo que tendremos la fiesta de compromiso en el verano.

—¡Eso es genial, Narcissa! Serás la señora Malfoy —rieron unas bobas Slytherin compañeras de la mencionada— ¡estoy tan celosa!

Regulus se detuvo en seco en el salón común de las serpientes, mientras miraba con espanto hacia el grupo de chicas de 7mo año que reían. Allí al centro, como reina del aquelarre, se encontraba su prima Narcissa, completamente orgullosa de haber sido escogida como la madre de la próxima generación pura de Malfoys. Para casarse con Lucius Malfoy.

El recuerdo de la mirada carnívora del rubio cuando Regulus iba solo en segundo año aún no se le olvida. Como su cuerpo se estremecía al pasar por su lado, creyendo que en cualquier momento el Malfoy iba a atraparle y… quién sabe qué iba a ocurrir. Al final nunca había ocurrido nada, pero dos años después Regulus seguía teniendo temor a la sensación de impotencia que Malfoy le forzó a sentir durante meses.

Quiso callarse, de verdad, pero al imaginar a su prima Cissy con él simplemente no pudo evitar hablar. Quizás Narcissa nunca había sido su prima favorita, como si Andrómeda, pero eran familia, y la familia se cuida.

—No puedes —dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de las mujeres. Varias voltearon a mirarle, Narcissa no estaba entre ellas—, no puedes casarte con Malfoy.

Cuando la rubia slytherin volteó hacia él ni siquiera hubo reconocimiento en sus ojos. Regulus nunca había sido alguien importante para ella, solo era el segundo hijo de su tía Walburga, era un niño pequeño que se había atrevido a besar a la traidora de Andrómeda en medio de la fiesta de los Lestrange ocasionando escándalo, no era nadie más. Sus palabras no pudieron importarle menos. Ni siquiera le preguntó por qué decía eso.

—Ay, qué cosita más adorable —suspiró otra de las serpientes que si veía en Regulus a un Black, a pesar de éste solo ir en 4to año—, te apuesto a que no quiere que te cases con Lucius porque está enamorado de ti.

—¡¿Qué?!

La exclamación de sorpresa salió tanto de los labios de Regulus como de Narcissa. Por un momento se vieron ambos con horror, antes de que fuese el chico quien desviase la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse. Fue entonces que la rubia parpadeó, recién interesada. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios, y en dos zancadas ya estaba frente al otro Black pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de este, siendo ella más alta que él aún.

—Lo siento, Reg, pero lo nuestro no podría ser —la escena había acabado llamando la atención de más serpientes en la sala común, muchos riendo ante el tono falsamente triste de la joven. Regulus miró a su alrededor con avergonzado disgusto antes de mirar a Narcissa fulminantemente a los ojos. Esto solo causó más diversión en ella—. Verás, me gustan los herederos mayores de edad, no los niños de pecho que aún saben a leche. Pero tranquilo, ya crecerás —le consoló mientras más risas se escuchaban, enrojeciendo más Regulus—, pero por mientras, te daré un regalo.

Cuando Regulus rememore ese beso dado por Narcissa, sabrá que fue el peor que le dieron en su vida, incluyendo aquel que le hubiese dado Barty con sabor amargo cuando le creía inconsciente. Sentir los labios de su prima sobre los suyos sabiendo que estaba feliz por casarse con Lucius Malfoy y que planeaba tener hijos con él, le revolvió el estómago.

Cuando se pudo liberar solo se pasó la manga por sobre la boca, mirándola con enfado ante las risas de los Slytherin. Quiso callarse, pero una vez más el veneno escapó de sus labios.

—Cambio mi opinión, me alegro de que te cases con él. Ambos se merecen —chasqueó la lengua, saliendo con enfado del lugar mientras Narcissa simplemente se olvidaba una vez más de él, como si jamás hubiese existido.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Sarah y Haruko por sus reviews! Voy a tratar de avanzar regular mente para terminar pronto, solo quedan unos caps más y ya. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y saben que todo review es agradecido!_


	7. VII- James Potter -VII

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo. Sin embargo para mayor abundancia y comprensión completa, si lo desean pueden leerlo. Es un James/Regulus.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**VII.- James Potter .-VII**

* * *

El amor es difícil de explicar, tanto muggles como magos saben eso. Es un poder más allá de la magia y la razón, que mueve al mundo a lograr cosas desconocidas. Se pueden manipular personas y acciones, pero no corazones. Una poción de amor puede crear la ilusión de la pasión en alguien, pero no crear amor donde no hay nada.

Así como no se puede crear amor, eliminar el amor es igual de difícil. No hay hechizos ni pociones para eso, solo se puede vivir con lo que sentimos y modificarlo poco a poco con acciones… o mantenernos con ello hasta que la muerte nos alcance.

Regulus lo sabe, él ha intentado matar el amor que siente en el pecho un millón de veces desde que comprendió que era eso lo que sentía cuando le veía quitarse la capa invisible frente a él. Desde que un guiño invisible en medio del Gran Comedor en su dirección le volvía las piernas gelatina y le quitaba la capacidad de sentir el sabor de la deliciosa comida de los elfos.

«_¿Por qué él?_» se preguntó cientos de veces, sin poder llegar a más conclusión de que debía ser por el mismo motivo que Lupin y su hermano se necesitaban como el aire, o el por qué sus padres podían quererse a pesar de todo. Era algo incomprensible, era eso que, por ponerle un nombre, llamaban amor. Irracional e imposible de evitar.

Trató de matar su amor en otros labios, en otros brazos, pero solo consiguió anhelarle con más ganas. Incluso pensó en acercarse a Barty pero el solo pensamiento le pareció cruel. Porque él sabía lo que era amar sin ser correspondido, y darle esperanzas a su amigo era bajo incluso para un manipulador Slytherin.

Así que se resignó a amarle en silencio, a suspirar por besos que jamás se darían y anhelar caricias que jamás sentiría. Prefería verle a no hacerlo, aunque el camino a las mazmorras a altas horas de la madrugada se sintiese doloroso, porque cada paso que le alejaba de él era como una flecha que se clavaba en su enamorado corazón adolescente.

Y entonces James Potter le besó. Entonces aquella amistad secreta que habían llevado por cinco años a escondidas de Sirius y el mundo se transformó en algo más. Entonces Regulus ya no tuvo que anhelar besos ni caricias, porque James le daba más de lo que incluso pedía. Su cuerpo se llenaba del Gryffindor y su corazón vibraba del amor que contenía, y quizás había un poco demasiado de secretos entre ambos, pero era lo que tenían y Regulus quiso convencerse de que no quería más.

Pero si quería.

Lo quería todo y sabía que no podía tenerlo. Le quería las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en él, mirándole con esos hermosos ojos marrones a través de las gafas solamente a él, quería ser el único que despeinase su ya de por sí despeinado cabello y ser el único que recibiese los "_Te amo_" de James, por siempre jamás.

Quería poder llevarle a conocer a sus padres y que James le presentase a los señores Potter llamándole "_Mi novio_", no amigo o, peor, _hermano de mi amigo_. Quería ser solo Regulus, no Regulus Black, y en los momentos que estaban solo los dos en ese salón abandonado en la Torre de Astronomía podían serlo, solo James y Regulus, pero una vez que salían de allí las Casas, los apellidos y el hecho de ser dos hombres volvía a interponerse entre ellos.

Desear demasiado nunca llevaba a buen final, Regulus debió darse cuenta antes, pero eso que llamaban Amor se lo impidió nublándole la vista y acabando por romper su corazón. Acabando por separarles tanto que incluso una guerra se metió entre ellos.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_¿No se entiende algo del cap? A pesar que hice que lo leyesen un par de amigas que no han leído mi otro fic y dijeron que lo habían entendido, siempre puede ocurrir que algo no se entienda. Así que si algo no se entiende, me preguntan por review, plz, para responderles individualmente o en el cap de mañana._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a Sarah, Cari, Haruko y Athena, espero que aunque esta es una pareja muy crack, no abandonen el fic. He visto que además de las 10 "oficiales" haré dos caps extras, que se me ocurrieron en el último momento. ¡Así que nos vemos mañana con la continuación!_


	8. VIII- Severus Snape -VIII

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En ciertos momentos está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**VIII.- Severus Snape.-VIII**

* * *

El azabache de la Marca en su antebrazo le provocaba escalofríos a Regulus. Mientras se bañaba trataba de no mirársela, pero cada vez que se la pasaba a llevar un escalofrío recorría su espalda, helándole hasta los huesos.

Durante años su costumbre al vestirse luego de ducharse había sido colocarse la ropa interior y los pantalones en primer lugar. Eso era lo que era importante ocultar ¿no? Por años eso había sido así para el menor de los Black, pero luego de ese verano todo había cambiado.

La camisa, la camisa era la que cubría lo importante. Regulus salió de la ducha casi manoteando para encontrar la camisa. No importando que se mojase por el agua que seguía recorriendo por su cuerpo, ya la secaría con un hechizo. Ahora lo importante era coger la camisa. Era lo más importante de la vestimenta.

No la encontró; en cambio distinguió una figura oscura apoyada contra uno de los muros, mirándole directamente. En su mano estaba la camisa de su pijama. Regulus solo tragó saliva, aliviado al notar quien era, para luego desviar la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello, Regulus?

Marcas, marcas de dedos, rojas al comienzo y probablemente moradas ahora. El recordatorio de la advertencia de Sirius de mantenerse alejado de él y todos sus queridos, incluido Potter, ahora que Regulus no era más que un soldado en el otro bando de esa guerra que el mundo mágico aún no sabía del todo que existía. El último clavo al ataúd donde su relación con James estaba. El penúltimo había sido aquel beso que en medio del Baile de Navidad Lily Evans había compartido con Potter a la vista de todo Hogwarts. Probablemente el motivo de que ese Slytherin de séptimo estuviese ahora en el baño de los de sexto año observándole con seriedad.

—Dame mi camisa, Severus.

La voz del menor de los Black sonaba quebrada y Regulus se odió por eso. Se odió por sonar tan frágil, por haber llorado tanto mientras el agua de la ducha se llevaba sus lágrimas. Se odió por ser tan transparente y que Snape pudiese leerle como un buen adivino a su bola de cristal. ¿Le habría visto en el baile? Regulus había estado demasiado ocupado sufriendo con ese beso como para ver nada más, incluida su insulsa y sangre pura acompañante. No tenía idea de si el otro pelinegro había asistido, pero seguramente sí, por la expresión de su mirada.

Cuando la camisa fue tendida hacia él Regulus la cogió, pero Severus nunca la soltó. Uno, dos, tres jalones, y al final fue Regulus quien chocó contra el mayor, desnudo, apoyando su frente en el hombro del otro Slytherin mientras contenía su rabia y su dolor. Severus no le abrazó, no era su estilo, pero no le alejó tampoco.

Snape simplemente le dejó apoyarse contra él y no se movió cuando Regulus levantó la cabeza y le besó. Solo le miró penetrantemente durante todo lo que duraron sus labios pegados y el más joven de los Black se sintió acompañado por un momento en su sufrimiento, porque él sabía observar y conocía lo que el corazón de esa otra serpiente albergaba.

Quién lo diría, ambos Slytherin con el alma rota por una pareja recién formada. Si no estuviera seguro de que no afectaría a nadie excepto a sí mismo, Regulus podría sentirse tentado a pedirle una oportunidad a Severus, pero de antemano sabía que eso nunca funcionaría. Severus era de aquellos que amaban solo una vez en la vida, y por otro lado sabía que a James no le importaría nada de lo que él hiciese.

Cuando sus cabellos húmedos fueron tocados por la mano de Severus, el menor se perdió en sus ojos oscuros tragando saliva con la garganta apretada. El de séptimo año solo afiló su mirada, separando sus labios delgados antes de pronunciar su sentencia, lo que guiaría a Regulus por los siguientes meses de su existencia.

—Enfoca todo tu dolor en servir bien al Señor Tenebroso. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

«_Es lo que yo hago_» escuchó Regulus, aunque Snape nunca dijo eso. Solo pudo asentir mientras el otro Slytherin abandonaba el baño, observándole con el corazón apretado pero la barbilla en alto. Por mucho tiempo Regulus creyó que ese había sido el mejor consejo que pudiese recibir jamás.

**Continúa...**

* * *

_Un nuevo cap, y ya deberíamos estar acercándonos al final, pero por los caps extra, nos queda un poquito más. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y mucho más a aquellos que se toman unos momentos para dejarme un review ¡Gracias en verdad! A Sarah Hardt y a Cuencas Vacias por sus comentarios en el cap pasado.  
¡Nos vemos mañana!_


	9. IX- Bellatrix Lestrange -IX

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En ciertos momentos está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**IX- Bellatrix Lestrange.-IX**

* * *

La oclumancia era un arte que se inculcaba desde la primera edad en los Black. Walburga se había preocupado de enseñársela a sus hijos desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, sabiendo que era necesario que pudiesen proteger su mente de la invasión de desconocidos a sus secretos, porque en la mente de ambos, aún desde infantes, corrían secretos familiares que nadie más que un Black podía saber.

Cuando durante el verano hacia su 7mo año Regulus fue convocado por el Lord, este temió a esa primera prueba de lealtad. No es que no creyese en los ideales del Señor Tenebroso, porque los creía, pero sus métodos en general le parecían algo extremos. Temía ser llamado cobarde por creer esto, pero mucho peor ser llamado traidor. Ya iba a cumplir un año con la Marca en su antebrazo y no podía retrasar más su iniciación y lo sabía.

Sin embargo no fue al Lord a quien se encontró en el Cuartel General, sino que a su prima Bellatrix. Hoy ya no Black, sino que Lestrange, luego de su matrimonio. Sentada en el asiento de honor normalmente reservado para el Lord, la mirada traviesa y juguetona de Bella provocó un temblor de inseguridad en Regulus que recién había cumplido 17 años.

—Acércate, Reg, déjame verte. Ha pasado un tiempo, no pudiste venir a mi matrimonio por estar Hogwarts, lamento eso, fue una fiesta grandiosa, la hubieses disfrutado mucho de seguro.

Regulus caminó hacia ella tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. No se le escapaba que estaban solos en el salón y cuando llegó frente a ella la mirada en los ojos de su prima ya no le pareció traviesa sino que desquiciada. Completamente loca.

Las uñas largas de Bella pasaron por su mejilla suave, haciendo que cerrase sus ojos antes de volver a mirarle, nervioso. Y entonces lo sintió, el violento golpe de la mente de su prima tratando de entrar en la suya.

—¿Be-Bellatrix? —preguntó a media voz, resistiendo, sosteniendo sus muros. Reforzando las zonas débiles. Tenía demasiadas cosas que quería ocultar. No podía dejarla entrar.

Su prima no dijo nada. Solo sonrió mientras sujetaba con sus dos manos el rostro de Regulus ahora. Su cabello negro se sacudió cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante, de pronto sorprendiendo al menor con un beso salvaje y violento. No pasó mucho antes de que el dolor le atravesase junto con el sabor metálico de la sangre. Regulus jadeó, pero sus muros no cayeron. No iba a dejarle leer sus secretos.

El beso continuó, la lengua de Bella barrió su boca, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, pero nada más ocurrió. Cuando Regulus fue liberado, respiró ahogadamente, casi tosiendo por la falta de aire y el exceso de humedad. Su prima sonreía satisfecha mientras se relamía como un gato, con su feliz mirada enloquecida.

—Estás listo para tu primera misión, primito.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Tres más y terminamos. Muchas gracias por leer y más por aquellos que comentan ¡Por favor no dejen de hacerlo! leer sus comentarios es lo que me anima a seguir publicando. Muchas gracias a Neko, Haruko y Athena, aunque las parejas le parezcan demasiado cracks uvu_


	10. X- Lord Voldemort -X

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En ciertos momentos está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**X-. Lord Voldemort .-X**

* * *

Desde aquella primera vez en Pascua cuando le vio, Regulus siempre se pone nervioso ante su presencia. Es un hombre mayor pero bien conservado. Su cabello oscuro y sus ojos rojizos, destacando mucho en su piel pálida. Ni rastro de barba ni más vello facial que unas cejas bien definidas. Él no podía creer que realmente ese hombre atractivo fuese el Lord.

Cuando estuvieron de pie todos los reclutas hace tanto tiempo, el Lord clavó sus ojos directamente en él. Regulus nunca supo si fue por su apellido o porqué, pero se sintió orgulloso de ser observado de esa manera. No había en sus ojos el calor sucio de los ojos de Lucius Malfoy, siempre de pie a un costado del Lord, sino que un calor de pura magia y poder que atraía a Regulus como si fuese miel.

Tuvo que pasar año y medio luego de que la Marca estuviese en su antebrazo para que esa mirada volviese a clavarse directamente en él.

—Yo tengo un elfo doméstico que puede cumplir la misión que encomienda, mi Lord —indicó con rapidez, antes de que alguien como Malfoy pudiese hablar—, puedo dar mi vida en garantía a la lealtad de este elfo.

Estaban sentados en una mesa larga en uno de los grandes salones del Cuartel General del Lord, donde Regulus había conseguido una silla más por su apellido y la recomendación de Bellatrix que por sus habilidades, teniendo en consideración que nunca había matado a nadie. En la cabecera se encontraba el Lord de pie, a su derecha Lucius y a su izquierda Bellatrix y su marido. Regulus estaba a cinco asientos de Bellatrix, pero su voz se elevó por encima de los susurros de los demás mortífagos llamando la atención del Lord.

Los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en él por primera vez desde aquella lejana marcación, caminando en su dirección con tranquilidad. Regulus pudo sentir la mirada de los demás mortífagos, incluida la de su prima y la de Lucius Malfoy que seguía viéndole como un trozo de carne, hasta que el Lord se paró a su lado. Regulus hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero una de las manos pálidas de su señor le detuvo apoyándose en su hombro.

—¿Estás tan seguro de la lealtad de tu elfo como para apostar tu vida a ello?

—Sí, mi Lord. Kreacher moriría por mí si se lo pidiese. También lo hará por usted si yo se lo pido —le aseguró el Black mirándole hacia arriba por sobre el hombro, viendo como una amplia sonrisa se extendía en el rostro atractivo del hombre mayor.

La mano que había estado en su hombro subió para acariciar sus negros cabellos, ocasionando que el corazón de Regulus saltase en su pecho con sus mejillas levemente encendidas. Sus ojos se encontraron una última vez con el Lord y luego este volvió a caminar alejándose hacia la cabecera.

—Espléndido, espléndido. Ese problema está solucionado entonces.

Regulus solo suspiraría por complacencia ante esa caricia, feliz de poder ser útil para la causa. Sin ver la mirada asesina de Bella en su dirección.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_¡Hola! Por fin terminé el fic, que al final tendrá doce capítulos y un epílogo, así que solo quedan tres. Estoy emocionada por terminarlo pronto, así que si el cap recibe cinco reviews subiré hoy mismo el siguiente, sino, tendrán que esperar al sábado porque mañana estaré algo atareada._

_Muchas gracias de corazón por leer, y especialmente a Athena, Adriana y Haruko por sus comentarios! Nos vemos el sábado (o en un ratito)_


	11. XI- Lily Potter -XI

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En ciertos momentos está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**XI-. Lily Potter .-XI**

* * *

Era una calurosa tarde de sábado en agosto cuando Regulus se topó en medio del Callejón Diagon de frente con Lily Evans, después de más de dos años de la última vez que la viese en Hogwarts. Lily _Potter_ ahora, al parecer por el anillo dorado que rodeaba su anular. La mujer iba acompañada de Alice Longbottom, caminando con la pelirroja que llevaba unos pesados libros en los brazos, mientras su acompañante llevaba un bolso de tela grande probablemente aumentado para cargar el resto de sus compras.

Los tres se detuvieron mientras los magos y brujas alrededor continuaban su camino esquivándoles sin darles importancia. Y quizás deberían dársela, porque ahí estaban tres miembros de las dos facciones que estaban llevando la guerra a todo el Reino Unido. Aunque no es como si ninguno pudiese probar aquello en contra del otro, ya que tanto los Mortífagos como la Orden se cubrían el rostro, pero ellos podían reconocerse con solo un vistazo. Podían olerse.

Regulus no dudaba que la bruja perteneciese a la Orden del Fénix, como se denominaba el pequeño grupo de resistencia del viejo Dumbledore. Lily siempre había sido una estudiante capaz y autosuficiente, y si James estaba dentro (lo que no dudaba ni lo más mínimo, aunque nunca se había enfrentado a él), ella no se quedaría atrás. Alice Longbottom tampoco iba a quedarse en su casa criando hijos mientras su esposo Frank iba a luchar las batallas que designarían el destino del Mundo Mágico, demasiado Gryffindor para eso. Solo las esposas Slytherin se quedaban en sus mansiones mientras sus maridos peleaban en las guerras, las leonas se volvían aurores junto con sus compañeros de vida. Regulus no pudo evitar admirarlas un poco por ello.

—Black, benditos sean los ojos que te ven. Todos creíamos que ya habías sido disecado como uno de los elfos en tu horrorosa mansión. Ya sabes, pasas demasiado tiempo desaparecido para un Sangre Pura de tu alcurnia—el tono ácido de Alice le recordó que aunque era una Gryffindor, también era una Sangre Pura, una que más de una vez visitó la Mansión Black para una de las fiestas que su madre disfrutaba tanto dar hacía tiempo. Alice no era como Lily, Alice era una traidora a su propia sangre mágica.

Se tomó un momento un momento para pensar en la respuesta más venenosa posible, cuando la voz suave y seria de la sangre sucia le interrumpió, acallando todos sus pensamientos. Solo pudo mirarle con incredulidad, observando sus grandes ojos verdes y los bucles que hacia su cabello rojo sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que preguntar qué es lo que había dicho una vez más, porque no podía creerlo.

—Dije que lamento la muerte de tu padre. Le dije a Sirius que debería haber vuelto a casa aunque fuese por el funeral, pero…

—Cállate —siseó de golpe el pelinegro mientras apretaba los puños, sintiendo como su magia se alteraba y la varita vibraba en su bolsillo—. Cállate, Evans, o no responderé.

Alice parecía mortalmente ofendida mientras que Lily solo le observaba desde bajo sus pestañas. Con lástima. ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡¿Quién se creía que era para venir a sentir lástima por él?! Jodida perra. Le hizo falta todo su autocontrol y recordar que no podía simplemente enviarle un _Crucio_ en medio de una multitud, si es que planeaba seguir viviendo fuera de Azkaban.

—Su apellido es _Potter_, Black, y deberías agradecer que alguien siente algo de consideración por tu padre, que en mi opinión le hace mucho más bien al mundo mágico muerto que vivo.

—Alice —la mano de Lily se apoyó en el brazo de la auror, quien se calló sin dejar de enviar dagas asesinas en dirección a Regulus que no bajó la mirada ni por un instante.

Los ojos grises no las veían a ellas, veían el ataúd oscuro de Orión Black, quien murió por causas naturales apenas un año después de que su hijo menor se graduase de Hogwarts, unos meses después de que Regulus le preguntase sobre los Horrocruxes, y cuyo último consejo lúcido hacia su único heredero (ahora) había sido un «_Abandona a Voldemort lo antes que puedas_». Regulus se olvidó de la existencia de Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom junto con todo el Callejón Diagon por unos instantes, mientras veía como su madre había derramado estoicamente una sola lágrima, antes de girarse para salir del cuarto, presta a organizar todo el funeral como si fuese otro de los grandes eventos que esa mansión disfrutaba cada mes.

Solo un suave roce en su mejilla le hizo reaccionar, parpadeando antes de mirar como la pelirroja retrocedía luego de haber besado su mejilla con frescura. Si antes Longbottom había parecido impresionada, ahora estaba simplemente boquiabierta.

—Sirius lo lamentó también, aunque nunca vaya a confesarlo —le informó la bruja antes de comenzar a caminar con su mano libre de libros en el codo de su compañera, pasando por un lado de Regulus.

—Maldita Sangre Sucia —no pudo evitar susurrar el ex slytherin mientras sentía como su corazón se apretaba, odiándola con todas sus fuerzas, porque se mostraba digna frente a él, con el descaro de darle sus condolencias por su padre e incluso besar su mejilla, cuando le había robado lo único que siempre había querido.

Lily no se detuvo, aunque le escuchó, y Alice simplemente nunca supo de ese la multitud del callejón hubo devorado ambas figuras, Regulus simplemente se apareció de regreso a su hogar, mientras sentía como la zona de su mejilla donde esos labios se habían posado quemaba más ardientemente de lo que la Marca Tenebrosa jamás quemaría.

Y la odió. Por no poder odiarla realmente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Sorprendentemente creo que me fue bien en mi examen de hoy. a pesar de dedicarme tres horas a escribir un pequeño One-Shot de Star Trek para relajarme, en vez de estudiar. Así que al final les traigo el cap de hoy a tiempo, con 10 minutos antes de ser sábado. Ya solo queda el último shot y ya llegamos al epílogo que cerrará todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo! Pero un beso grandísimo a Neko, Adriana y Sarah por sus reviews, saben que son el alimento de los escritores. ¡Nos vemos mañana!_


	12. XII- Peter Pettigrew -XII

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En ciertos momentos está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**XII-. Peter Pettigrew .-XII**

* * *

Regulus estaba en su habitación en casa cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Allí en el umbral estaba su prima Bella exultante de felicidad por algún motivo, probablemente su madre habiéndola dejado entrar sin problemas. La locura que desde hace años no le abandonaba seguía allí en su mirada, y Regulus se apresuró a ponerse de pie sabiendo que, más que su prima, hoy en día Bellatrix era su comandante.

—¿Bella?

—¡Querido Regulus! Tengo un regalo para ti —tarareó feliz la pelinegra, mientras el menor sentía su estómago encogerse de temor—, la verdad la idea no fue del todo mía sino que de Lucius, pero las fotografías sí que fueron mi idea.

El miedo y la inseguridad comenzó a recorrer por completo su cuerpo mientras observaba por primera vez que su prima llevaba lo que parecía ser un sobre de pergamino, sin comprender nada de lo que hablaba. No es que fuese tan raro, porque él nunca entendía a Bella, pero hoy tenía un presentimiento especialmente malo.

—¿Qué fotografías?

Su prima parecía emocionada, y ante la pregunta no se demoró nada en abrir el sobre y dejar caer en el suelo una lluvia de fotografías mágicas que se movían en bucle. Regulus tuvo que arrodillarse para poder verlas, cogiendo una y rápidamente cubriéndose la boca con horror y asco, dejándola caer nuevamente. No podía ser.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —exclamó con espanto mirando hacia arriba a Bella que sonreía de manera maniaca apuntando su varita directamente a la frente de su primo. Regulus se quedó completamente quieto, habiendo visto demasiadas veces a la bruja cruciando o enviando _Avada Kedavras_ como para dudar que pudiera enviarle uno a él.

—Esto, _querido primo_, es una táctica excelente que se le ocurrió a Lucius para conseguir nuevos reclutas. Al comienzo pensamos en usar al original, pero robarte un par de cabellos fue más fácil que convencerte o echarte un Imperius. Deberías estar feliz, hemos conseguido a muchos Sangre Puras que no estaban seguros, tu imagen ha servido mucho para el Lord. Especialmente con este. Seguro que será muy útil en el futuro.

La puntiaguda bota de Bellatrix apuntó una foto en particular donde se veía como Regulus era sodomizado brutalmente por Peter Pettigrew donde él tenía una expresión de placer al besar su cuello. El estómago de Regulus se revolvió ante la multitud de fotografías y tuvo que tragarse la hiel del vómito, temblando asqueado.

—¿Po-Por qué? —preguntó con los ojos con lágrimas— El Lord…

—Por supuesto que el Lord sabe todo —le interrumpió Bella aun sonriendo—, nos felicitó incluso. Hay magos que no se les puede persuadir con ideales ni dinero, sino que solo con un buen culo. Y el tuyo resultó ser bastante persuasivo, cariño.

La risa de Bella le atravesó como una espada antes de sentir de nuevo la varita de la bruja esta vez levantándole el rostro por la barbilla. La expresión de felicidad se había ido dejando una de furia enloquecida que dejó a Regulus clavado en el suelo por el temor. Su prima solo le miró largos momentos con los dientes apretados antes de hablar.

—No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mi Lord, Regulus. Es mío ¿me escuchaste, puto? Es solo _mío_.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Regulus ya no sentía admiración alguna por Lord Voldemort, no desde que Kreacher volviese medio muerto de esa maldita misión y que hubiese averiguado sobre los Horrocruxes. Hacía mucho que ya no deseaba las alabanzas del mago oscuro y menos deseaba que volviese a acariciar su cabello como había hecho hacía tiempo, por lo que la amenaza de Bellatrix no le causó nada excepto asco. Tuvo el deja vú de haberle dicho a Narcissa que ella y Malfoy se merecían completamente, creyendo en esta ocasión que el Lord y Bellatrix se merecían de igual manera.

Solo asintió silencioso mientras Bella sonreía satisfecha, marchándose sin mirar atrás, dejándolo de rodillas sobre la alfombra rodeado de esas fotografías enfermas donde no era él quien era abusado, pero por una Poción Multijugos parecía que sí.

Pasó dos días sin dormir, sin atreverse a incendiar esas evidencias, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se decidió también a acabar todo. Según Bellatrix Pettigrew era un traidor de la Orden, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano y James era un traidor. La balanza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia el bando del Lord, hacia su propio bando, pero el más joven de los Black ya no sabía si realmente deseaba que ese fuese el bando vencedor, siguiendo a ese monstruo inhumano e inmortal, y mestizo, según las investigaciones genealógicas de su padre fallecido.

Regulus llamó a Kreacher, con más tranquilidad de la que creyó posible aparentar, y le pidió que le llevase a ese lugar abominable que había ido antes con el Señor Tenebroso, tranquilizando los miedos del elfo con total calma. Porque no era Kreacher el que iba a ponerle fin a eso, era Regulus.

Porque el Lord y sus mortífagos ya habían causado demasiado sufrimiento al mundo y al parecer solo él podía acabarlo de una vez volviendo a hacer mortal al mago que no se podía matar, en nombre de todos los hijos que Liy Evans iba a darle a James Potter y que él jamás iba a poder conocer.

Quizás el mundo iba a recordarlo simplemente como un mortífago más, pensó arrancando una hoja de aquel diario que llevaba sus iniciales en plata mientras humedecía una pluma en tinta, sin embargo Regulus se encargaría de que al menos el Lord supiese que había sido él quien había arruinado sus planes. Al menos el Lord sabría que un Black, uno de verdad, nunca sería un simple perro para que patease cuando le diese la gana. Quizás Sirius se enterase algún día, quizás la Orden lo sabría en algún momento.

Al menos su muerte ayudaría a terminar esa guerra en la que jamás debió involucrarse.

**~Finite Incantatem~**

* * *

_Y este es el final de la historia. Al menos el último cap, queda el epílogo, una última mirada de otro personaje que falta, pero esto fue en general todo._

_Creo que debería explicar algo que debí explicar desde el comienzo: cada uno de estos capítulos insinua como hubiese sido la pareja protagonista; quiero decir, realmente (aparte del capítulo de James, que no explica mucho) todos estas viñetas (algunas más largas, otras más cortas) hablan sobre una pareja, Regulus y quien tuviese el nombre del cap. Algunas parejas solo se miraron, otras se dieron un beso y algunas hasta algo más. A pesar de que el tema son "10Pairing" no las desarrollé, pero intenté plasmar en el cap como sería si la pareja estuviese junta._

_¿Qué tal un ejemplo? Regulus con Remus, por decir alguna. Remus es una luz y Regulus es alguien muy despierto, probablemente sería una pareja rara pero muy dulce. Cuando Regulus estallase en furia, Remus le calmaría. Regulus sabría de la licantropía de Remus, por lo que lo veo a los días siguientes a la Luna cuidándole con esmero. Compartiendo horas en la biblioteca y sonrisas a escondidas cuando sus miradas se cruzasen. Todo eso está en el pequeño cap de Remus (el número 5). Uno al leerlo podría pensar que no es tan interesante, pero es porque es solo un pincelazo de lo que podrían ser como pareja, aunque no lo sean allí. Y todos los caps son lo mismo. Una relación de Bellatrix con Regulus sería retorcida y dolorosa, para Regulus; muy probablemente sería el chico juguete de la bruja y lucharía día tras día por mantener sus secretos alejados de las garras de su prima. Una relación con Severus sería un simple unguento contra el dolor que ambos sienten por sus corazones rotos; y una relación con Lily sería como una fresca lluvia de verano que Regulus amaría por dentro, pero odiaría por fuera (porque es una sangre muggle, porque no soporta que se comporten maternal con él)._

_Con esto, espero que si le dan una segunda leída al fic comprendan algo diferente, o que reafirmen las ideas que tenían. Seguro que todos se imaginan como sería una relación de Lucius con Regulus, ahahaha, o con Barty._

_Como dijo Sarah Hardt, da la impresión de que Regulus estuvo sufriendo en todos estos caps, porque en realidad su vida no fue muy fácil. Ojalá que el epílogo le pueda dar a él y a esta historia un poco de paz._

_¡Mil gracias por leer, y a Sarah y Neko por sus reviews!_

_A ver si puedo subir mañana el epílogo que es, definitivamente, el final. ¡Besos!_


	13. Epílogo- Harry Potter -Epílogo

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Rating Fanfic:** K+ a M (Slash)

**Rating Chapter: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **Advertencia de Slash!**

**Notas:** Basado en el Reto de 10Pairings, con Regulus Black como protagonista. En ciertos momentos está relacionado con mi fanfic "_El más Joven de los Black_", pero se puede entender por si mismo. Especialmente este epílogo está relacionado con el epílogo de ese fic.

* * *

**Diez Miradas, Besos o Más que Regulus Black Consiguió**

**Epílogo-. _Harry Potter_ .-Epílogo**

* * *

Cuando se sintió convocar, Regulus ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse del todo. Estar muerto era sin duda algo extraño, indefinible, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero volver al "_Mundo de los Vivos_" no había parecido estar entre sus planes hasta que estuvo flotando con un brillo perlado en toda su imagen, en frente de aquel joven que ya casi era un hombre.

No, no. Ya poco quedaba del joven. Frente a él estaba un hombre fuerte y poderoso, tan parecido a su padre que Regulus se vio sosteniendo el aire que, al ser solo un espectro, no respiraba. Sus cabellos negros, su espalda fuerte, su piel ligeramente tostada y esas gafas que quizás hace un cuarto de siglo estaban de moda, pero que hoy debían ser el motivo de burlas.

En todo eso se fijó Regulus, ignorando deliberadamente lo que ocultaban las redondas gafas, porque hasta en el más allá habían rumores y todos sabían que Harry Potter no había heredado de su madre sus habilidades para las pociones, precisamente.

—Regulus Black.

_Morgana santísima_. Hasta el tono de voz era semejante. Apretando un momento sus párpados, el ex Slytherin tomó el valor suficiente para observar a los ojos a su señor. Porque lo que el _Niño-que-Vivió-para-Vencer_ sostenía en su mano era la P_iedra de la Resurrección_, y todos los espectros convocados eran esclavos del Amo de la Piedra. El verde esmeralda de la mirada del heredero de los Potter le atravesó como si el rayo de un Avada fuese, tan brillante como la luz de la maldición asesina, enviándole de regreso a Hogwarts a sus enfrentamientos de prefectos con Evans, a ese maldito baile de navidad y también a la última vez que vio sus ojos, empapados en lástima, luego de besarle la mejilla temerariamente, como buena Gryffindor, luego de darle sus condolencias por su padre.

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gemido exasperado por el dolor de las memorias, que no eran nunca dolorosas del otro lado. En este mundo todo lo perdido hería más.

—Enhorabuena, Harry Potter, por haber vencido al Innombrable y haber traído paz a Gran Bretaña después de casi 30 años de incertidumbre —habló el Black usando todas sus fuerzas para no desviar la mirada, mientras el muchacho, no, el _hombre_ le observaba con seriedad—. Agradezco que hayas conseguido que mi muerte no fuese en vano. Luego de tantos años ya no sabía que esperar. Pero al menos ahora el Señor Tenebroso solo será un capítulo oscuro en los libros de historia. Gracias a ti.

—Y gracias a ti también —replicó Harry de inmediato, mientras Regulus solo le daba una mirada algo cansada.

Ambos debían tener aproximadamente la misma edad, pero los dos se veían mucho más viejos de lo que eran, endurecido por la vida uno y agobiado por las memorias dolorosas el otro. El Black solo pudo medio sonreír, mientras su espectral cuerpo se giraba para admirar donde estaban. Hogwarts, mediados de enero, había una capa de inmaculada nieve sobre los terrenos. Ambos se encontraban a apenas unos pasos de la gran roca blanca donde se encontraban tallados con magia los nombres de todos aquellos que lucharon y murieron en esa guerra contra Voldemort.

—No hice nada valioso, al final, aunque en mi arrogancia pensé que si lo hacía —negó el fantasma, mientras observaba los nombres, poniendo una mueca al ver el de Severus Snape—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el bastardo tenía otros seis Horrocruxes? Aunque de todas formas, ni siquiera pude destruir uno.

—Hiciste mucho más que lo que cualquier otro en tu posición hubiese hecho —le contradijo el de ojos verdes, siguiéndole hasta el monumento a los caídos—. Diste tu vida por acabar con Voldemort y…

—No digas su nombre —luego de que respondiese automáticamente eso, Regulus medio rió con amargura—. Ni aún estando muerto él y yo, puedo quitarme la incomodidad al oír su nombre. Soy un maldito cobarde.

Una sensación incómoda traspasó al ex Slytherin, girándose para observar como el otro hombre había querido llamar su atención atravesando levemente su hombro, enviándoles a ambos sensaciones escalofriantes. Los ojos verdes parecían aún más determinados que antes, sorprendiendo al espectro que solo permaneció en silencio, esperando lo que creía sería el discurso gryffindoresco del hijo de James y Lily Potter. Pero no recibió nada como eso.

Lo que vio fue un estuche abierto en el que sobre terciopelo azul descansaba una hermosa medalla con el perfil de Merlín en ella. Por un momento el espectro no entendió que es lo que debía admirar, hasta que los dedos de Potter voltearon la medalla leyéndose la inscripción con claridad.

Por largos momentos ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que el mago que seguía vivo sacó su varita, pidiéndole con un gesto a Regulus que se apartase. El fantasma solo lo hizo, aún tratando de comprender de que se trataba todo eso, mientras unos hilos de luz comenzaban a salir de la varita de Harry. Letra por letra su nombre comenzó a aparecer en la piedra mágica, que movió con facilidad todo su contenido para que "_Regulus Black_" quedase perfectamente tallado entre el nombre de Sirius y el de James, quien estaba sobre el nombre de Lily Potter.

El ex slytherin se quedó allí, silencioso mientras admiraba su nombre en el monumento, perdido en sus pensamientos y memorias, Harry volviendo a voltear la medalla sin cerrar el estuche.

—No puedes llevártela al más allá, pero espero que sirva de algo. Tu nombre y el de tu familia están limpios, Regulus. Al menos todo lo limpio que el apellido Black puede estar —murmuró Harry recordando los tomos de magia oscura en la vieja casona.

Una risa suave, casi cristalina, surgió de los labios del espectro, sorprendiendo al mago de ojos verdes al ver como de pronto los años de agotamiento parecían abandonar la expresión del fantasma. Parecía tener los 19 años que nunca había llegado a tener realmente, forzado a madurar demasiado rápido por la guerra en la que había entrado siendo solo un adolescente. Sonreía y a Harry no le extrañó que esa sonrisa hubiese podido conquistar a su padre muchos años atrás, acabando por él sonreír también por la tranquila felicidad del espíritu. Se sentía como un buen final ese y Harry se sentía alegre por haberse esforzado en conseguir el indulto post mortem para Regulus.

Una sensación escalofriante se extendió desde su frente y el gryffindor se sorprendió de ver como el espectro se alejaba luego de depositar sus perlados labios en su frente, en un beso fantasmal. Sonreía con calma y Harry le respondió la sonrisa tranquilo.

—Gracias, Harry. Ten una buena vida. Les daré tus saludos a tus padres.

—Y a Sirius y Remus, por favor —agregó el mago, divertido al ver la mueca en ese rostro tan semejante al de su padrino.

—Lo pensaré —pero Harry sabía que lo haría.

La Piedra de la Resurrección giró tres veces en su mano antes de que la figura traslúcida de Regulus desapareciese por completo, dejando al mago de pie en soledad en los terrenos del castillo que tantas historias podría contar.

Dándole un último vistazo a la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase a nombre de _Regulus Arcturus Black_, Harry cerró el estuche metiéndolo al bolsillo de su túnica, alejándose finalmente del Monumento que honraba a todos los que habían dado su vida para conseguir la paz que ahora el mundo mágico podía disfrutar, como aquel mago que esperaba ahora si pudiese descansar en completa tranquilidad.

_**~Finite Incantatem~**_

* * *

_Y este si es el final. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron el fic, sé que habían muchas, muchas parejas cracks y cosas raras, pero es lo que pasa cuando quieres unir un personaje a otros 10. En este caso, 13, ahahaha. Especialmente gracias a todos esos que dejaron reviews o le pusieron favorite o follow:_

_Adriana11, Athena-Black13, Brye, Sarah Hardt, HarukoU, Unplugged, Cari, Cuencas Vacias y neko_

_Gracias a sus comentarios me animaron a continuar escribiendo esto, ya que hubo muchos caps (como el de Barty) que me dejaron con ganas de simplemente dejarlo así. Pero amo a Regulus y tenía que terminarlo._

_Un millón de gracias por leer todo, sus comentarios finales me alegrarán la vida. Un beso grande!_


End file.
